London Nigth
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][AtsuroTowa][Para Nayra]Una noche en la ciudad de Londres,dos habitaciones conectadas,dos chicos y un secreto de por medio.Cuando los deseos son mas fuertes que la razon,la razon no existe.


**Advertencias: **Slash (cosa rara en mi ¬¬) y un lemon que mas que un lemon es…..no se algo muy fuerte. Cada uno que lea bajo su responsabilidad últimamente me salen demasiado fuertes… --

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Mayu Shinjo y a los que tengan sus derechos. Yo no me lucro de esto….ojala, necesito dinero.

Sin más que aportar he aquí la historia:

**LONDON NIGTH  
by AYA K**

¡Vamos a otro bar chicos!

Cinco chicos y dos chicas caminaban por las calles de Londres en una noche cualquiera de un día cualquiera. (N/a: soy concreta eh! ¬¬)

Por Dios Santa llevamos desde las once de la noche fuera y son las dos de la mañana, yo tengo sueño. Además tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana.- replico Yuka.

Pero Yuka……..Solo uno mas……..anda por favor……

¡Que no! Y se acabo la discusión.

Santa se quedo con una cara de decepcionado mientras el resto miraban la discusión entre los dos riéndose de vez en cuando de las caras de Santa que intentaba por todos los medios convencer a la chica.

Venga ya esta bien. Parad los dos. Santa, Yuka tiene razón, mañana hay que madrugar. Otro día saldremos más tiempo.

Si ya claro, ¿pretendes que te crea Yuki?

Te lo prometo. – el castaño pareció convencerse.- Ahora vamonos o nos echaran del hotel.

Los siete siguieron caminando y dejaron a Yuka en su casa mientras ellos seguían hasta su hotel. Aun vivían allí porque era más fácil pero estaban pensando en comprarse unos apartamentos. Yuki había dicho que debían de decírselo a Sasaki la próxima vez que hablasen con él.

Subieron al último piso, donde tenían sus habitaciones apartamentos (casi eran sus casas por lo que parecían mas suyas que del hotel), después de coger las llaves en recepción. Por suerte aun no la habían cerrado.

Sus habitaciones ocupaban todo el ultimo piso y estaban todas seguidas. La de Sakuya comunicaba con la de Aine, mas que nada porque ella pasaba mas tiempo con Sakuya que en su habitación; enfrente la de Yuki que comunicaba con la de Santa, cosa que Yuki no sabia como llevar porque Santa roncaba mucho y entraba de improvisto en el peor momento; y al final del pasillo la de Towa que comunicaba con la de Atsuro, casi nunca pasaban de una a otra pero a veces se quedaban hasta tarde charlando.

Sakuya y Aine fueron los primeros en despedirse, el resto les deseo buenas noches y nada mas cerrar la puerta de la habitación oyeron como algo se apoyaba en la puerta violentamente, no tenían que pensar mucho para saber porque se había producido el ruido.

Los siguientes en irse fueron Yuki y Santa, el moreno advirtiendo al castaño que como se volviese a dejar la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones abierta le mataría ya que sus ronquidos no le dejaban dormir.

Atsuro reía divertido ante la cara de pena de Santa prometiendo que no lo haría más. Towa tan solo miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática en la cara.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado Towa se giro rumbo a su habitación, pero no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando unas manos se aferraron a su cintura y un aliento calido recorrió su cuello. El rubio trato de frenar las ganas que tenía de estampar a su amigo contra la pared y susurro lo más firme que pudo:

Aquí no….Atsuro….- dijo entrecortadamente mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba a pasear sus manos por su vientre- Atsuro…… ¡Para!

El rubio se separo de aquel cuerpo violentamente, pero luego empezó a echar de menos el calor que despedía. No obstante, no dejo que el otro lo notara. Atsuro tenía una mueca de fastidio en su cara e intentaba volver a acercarse, pero el rubio le esquivaba rápidamente.

Towa le envió una mirada de aviso y Atsuro desistió de su tarea, al parecer esa noche no quería jugar que le iba a hacer, el había empezado con las bromitas, que se aguantase ahora.

Esta bien, esta bien. Que descanses.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese decir una sola palabra, Atsuro ya había entrado en su habitación y había cerrado la puerta tras de si. Towa suspiro y siguió el ejemplo de su amigo.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir el ejemplo de su amigo e irse tranquilamente a dormir……..todavía seguía en su piel y en su mente esa sensación de tener tan cerca de Atsuro. Estaba claro que esa noche no iba a dormir mucho.

77777777777777777777777

Atsuro entro en su habitación y se desvistió divagando en cosas. Iba a tomar una ducha porque estaba cansado y le apetecía pensar en algo. Aunque bueno en realidad lo que quería era aburrirse un poco y relajarse, Santa cuando salían se ponía algo pesado. Así que se termino de desnudar y se metió en la ducha con el agua muy caliente, le encantaba bañarse con el agua casi ardiendo.

Su mente empezó a perderse en cosas incoherentes, pensamientos, y como no, canciones; esa era su manía secreta…..cantar en la ducha. Yuka solía decir que se desesperaba cada vez que le tocaba ducharse porque decía que no la dejaba concentrarse en sus libros.

Atsuro sonrió ante el recuerdo de las broncas de su hermana por las canciones en la ducha. Ahora nadie le podía decir nada porque nadie lo sabía. O eso era lo que el creía.

Porque en la habitación contigua un chico escuchaba al pelirrojo cantar. Towa lo había averiguado por casualidad, un día en el que estaba aburrido y había entrado a ver a Atsuro y oyó al pelirrojo cantar desde la ducha.

Tenia una voz muy sensual y a la vez muy fuerte, le encantaba oírla. A veces era sugerente, otras dura, otras melancólica…. No era como la de Sakuya pero sabia expresar muchas cosas con ella.

Solía cantar canciones de Nirvana, su grupo favorito, pero también alguna más romántica. Aun así era una delicia para el rubio poder oírle.

Esa noche el sonido le llegaba vagamente por lo que entro en la habitación del pelirrojo sigilosamente. Como pensaba estaba en el baño duchándose. Se encamino hacia el lentamente intentando no hacer ruido por si acaso.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando llego hasta la puerta, estaba abierta. Atsuro solía cerrarla por lo que le pareció raro, no obstante pensó que así le oiría mejor y se acerco al marco lo mas que pudo.

Pero no contó con que aparte de oírle podría verle, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde porque no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo del guitarrista.

Sus ojos recorrían a su compañero de arriba a abajo viendo como el agua le mojaba y resbalaba por su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que Towa ahora veía y en el que se veían los músculos un poco marcados del pelirrojo.

El rubio sabia que el chico era bastante deportista y además se necesitaba resistencia y fuerza para tocar la guitarra como lo hacia, sin embargo…..nunca pensó que tuviese semejante cuerpo.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Al principio pensó que seria el frío ya que solo estaba vestido con unos sencillos boxers pero luego se percato de que no era por el frío precisamente.

Una cosa calida empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo y a instalarse en su vientre. Un suave cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo. Sabia que debía de apartar la vista pero le era un poco imposible, mejor dicho le era imposible del todo. Por nada del mundo quería dejar de mirarle.

Así fue como descubrió cosas en las que nunca se había fijado: una cicatriz en un brazo, varios lunares en la espalda y, el descubrimiento que más le sorprendió, un tatuaje. Atsuro tenía tatuado en la parte baja de su espalda, en el lado derecho, un pequeño ángel de alas negras sentado en una roca.

Towa se le quedo mirando el tatuaje demasiado tiempo como pronto noto, ya que el pelirrojo ya había terminado de ducharse y salía de la ducha en esos instantes.

Towa sabia que debía irse de allí en ese mismo instante pero había algo que le hacia quedarse allí, observando desde las sombras al pelirrojo. No obstante el sentido común fue más fuerte que los deseos y consiguió escabullirse de la habitación antes de que el otro se diese cuenta.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Atsuro salio de la ducha mas relajado, se seco y se envolvió en una toalla azul que había en el baño. Luego salio al pequeño salón de su habitación y por el cambio de temperatura los pelos de sus brazos se erizaron, tendría que haber cogido un albornoz o algo pero no lo había hecho.

Iba a caminar rápidamente hacia su armario a por algo para no congelarse de frío cuando noto que la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Towa estaba entreabierta.

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja, no creía haberla dejado abierta. Y aquello era muy extraño, tanto como la sensación que había tenido en la ducha de que alguien le observaba. Se estaba volviendo paranoico pero decidió preguntarle a Towa por si acaso, quizás él había entrado a por algo y se le había olvidado cerrar.

Al pensar en ello Atsuro rezo para que no le hubiese oído cantar, sino se moriría de vergüenza.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Towa intentaba calmarse pero la visión de pelirrojo aun le atormentaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando verle así, pero ahora que lo había conseguido maldecía su suerte.

Para que le servia mirarle sino podía tocarle.

Deseaba a Atsuro prácticamente desde que le había conocido. Aquella manera de ser: infantil y a la vez madura; le volvía loco.

Sabía que no podía ser. Lo había intentado una vez y la contestación había sido clara o al menos eso quería pensar el. Porque realmente no hubo ni pregunta, ni contestación.

Estaba apoyado en la barra americana que separaba la cocina del salón con una taza de humeante te en las manos. Tenia que tranquilizarse porque quería dormir esa noche.

Había bajado la cara hasta que esta recibía los vapores del agua caliente y tenia los ojos cerrados en un intento de poder relajarse. Le dolía un poco la espalda, quizás de haber estado sentado en una mala postura, aun no había encontrado un sofá en el que estuviese lo bastante cómodo para leer.

Intento hacer crujir alguna de las vértebras para destensar los músculos pero esto solo hizo que el dolor fuese más agudo. Se había vuelto a derrumbar sobre la taza desesperado. Aquello era insoportable.

Si quieres te hago yo un masaje.

El rubio se irguió rápidamente y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con el pelirrojo en medio de la habitación con una minúscula toalla azul envolviéndole. Towa paso saliva.

No tranquilo no pasa nada. ¿Querías algo Atsuro?

El pelirrojo no podía apartar la vista del rubio. Nunca había visto a Towa tan "desnudo" siempre andaba con algo puesto no como el que prácticamente estaba todo el día sin camiseta. Y la verdad es que tenía que reconocer que para ser la primera vez que le veía Towa no tenía un mal cuerpo.

Venia a preguntarte si habías entrado tu a algo a mi habitación, porque la puerta que comunica estaba entreabierta.

Towa se reprocho mentalmente el terrible fallo y busco una excusa convincente, no podía decirle: "es que entre a ver como cantabas en la ducha" Seria embarazoso para los dos.

Si, es que pensaba que me había dejado uno de mis discos allí. Lo siento si te asuste, no me di cuenta de cerrar la puerta.

No pasa nada. Por cierto…-el pelirrojo se sonrojo mientras buscaba un punto en el suelo a donde dirigir la vista.- ¿oíste algo?

¿Algo como que? –Towa enarco una ceja intentando parecer confuso. Quería saber hasta donde podía llegar aquella conversación.

Algo raro, extraño, anormal, que cortase el silencio de la noche.

Vale. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Atsuro? Eso ha sido muy profundo.

¡Towa! No te rías. Es en serio.-Atsuro hizo un pequeño puchero.

El rubio se acerco a el y le cogio la barbilla para hacer que le mirarse. Atsuro se perdió en aquellos ojos marrones y empezó a notar el sutil calor que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio.

Si te refieres a si te he oído. Me temo que si Atsuro.

Atsuro creyó que se moriría allí mismo de vergüenza pero aun así consiguió preguntar algo entre tanto sonrojo:

¿Y que tal lo hago?- sabia que era una pregunta entupida, pero ya que lo sabia…

No se, lo normal supongo.

¿Lo normal?

Si. No he oído a muchos hombres masturbarse.

Towa se alejo del chico intentado no reírse como un loco. Llego hasta su te y se lo bebió hasta la mitad. Cuando se giro a ver a su amigo. Este seguía intentando digerir las palabras, a parte de ponerse rojo.

Pero…pero…. ¡Pero que dices!

El rubio no aguanto mas ante la cara del pelirrojo y se empezó a reír como un loco hasta el punto de tener que apoyarse en la mesa de la risa. Atsuro lo noto y se percato de la broma. Una mueca de fastidio se instauro en su cara. Aquello no era justo y empezó a pensar en una forma de devolvérsela.

Towa seguía riéndose hasta que noto unas manos alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo pegado a el como hacia unos minutos en el pasillo. No tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para saber quien era y menos para parar de reír al instante.

¿¡Ya no te ríes?

El susurro sensual y a la vez húmedo choco contra el cuello de Towa que hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por contenerse, pero si se contenía no podía hablar. Y mientras no hablase el pelirrojo disfrutaba.

Con una sonrisa malvada que le pondría los pelos de punta la mismísimo Sakuya, Atsuro empezó a acariciar suavemente el estomago y el pecho del rubio a la vez que acercaba su nariz y su aliento al cuello del rubio, entre su pelo.

Towa hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por contener los gemidos de su boca. Sus labios estaban ya rojos e hinchados de tanto morderlos y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil controlar su cuerpo que estaba empezando a responder a las caricias del guitarrista.

Pero todo hombre tiene un limite y Towa supero el suyo cuando las manos de Atsuro bajaron mas abajo de su estomago hacia su vientre. Sin quererlo un gemido sordo salio de su boca, muy débil pero lo suficiente como para que Atsuro lo oyera.

El joven guitarrista para en seco su broma, no se podía creer que aquello había sido un gemido. No obstante no se separo algo le unía a ese cuerpo que tenia frente a el, y no había dejado de sujetarlo como hasta entonces.

Lo siento. Atsuro será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Es tarde.- no dijo nada más. Se escapo del enganche del pelirrojo y camino rápidamente hasta la habitación para cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en la pared cercana a ella.

Aquello era muy irreal. Su cuerpo resbalo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo apoyado en ella e intentando calmarse. Cosa que no acababa de lograr.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Atsuro se había quedado en medio de la habitación alucinado. No solo acaba de gemir ante sus caricias, sino que se iba sin dar explicación alguna y dejándolo más confuso que nunca.

Desde el día de la pequeña broma en el apartamento de Towa, había algo que le había atraído de el, y que aun ahora le seguía atrayendo. Lo que no lograba ubicar era el hecho de que al parecer el rubio también sentía aquella atracción.

No estaba del todo lucido esa noche. Santa puede ser muy persuasivo en un bar cuando quería y le había hecho beber bastante, pero aun así avanzo con determinación hacia la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

Pensó que estaría cerrada con llave y con millones de candados, pero al mover el pomo la puerta se deslizo suavemente dejando ver el interior. Y allí casi al lado del marco estaba el rubio sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared.

Atsuro pensó que aquello era estupido y que no sabia cual lo era mas: Towa por huir, o el por no pararse quieto.

Se arrodillo cerca de el y apoyo la rubia cabeza en su hombro. Towa abrió los ojos alucinado cuando vio lo que el guitarrista acababa de hacer.

¿Atsuro…?

Calla. Ahora el que quiere hablar soy yo. Siento lo de antes Towa, de verdad que lo siento. No tendría que haberlo hecho, pero yo no sabia que ibas a reaccionar así. No se que sientes, y menos se lo que piensas pero…...

El pelirrojo levanto la cabeza del otro chico y le miro a los ojos fijamente antes de terminar.

…..pero, tengo que hacer esto.

Towa cerró los ojos resignado a su suerte esperando una bofetada o algo peor, pero nunca esperando lo que se encontró.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando noto una leve presión en sus labios y mas tarde una boca ansiosa que intentaba unirse a la suya. Tardo solo un segundo en decidir que hacer, abrió la boca facilitando a su amigo la unión.

Atsuro intentaba profundizar el beso lo más que podía, hasta el grado de hacerlo casi un mordisco hambriento. Ahora que había probado la boca de Towa aquello era como una droga: quería más.

Su lengua fue la que se coló en busca de más. Exploro todo lo que pudo arrancando leves jadeos y gemidos del rubio al que aquella situación le parecía cada vez más surrealista pero que se dejaba llevar por la impaciencia de su joven compañero.

Las manos de Atsuro tampoco se podían parar quietas y acariciaban toda piel que estuviese a su alcance. No sabia porque pero necesitaba a Towa, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de el, sentir sus labios, su lengua, todo su cuerpo. Parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en un ser dependiente de él.

El rubio seguía pensando en lo irreal de todo aquello y en el hecho de que estaba en shock, aquello debía ser un sueño; un sueño extraño pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

Se separaron un poco cuando necesitaron aire y se miraron fijamente mutuamente. Todo parecía estar tan bien que era extraño. Muy extraño. Sin embargo, aquel perfecto momento era algo que no podían dejar acabar.

O al menos hasta que la necesidad de Atsuro se hizo otra vez presente; aunque esta vez esa necesidad fue el morder el cuello del rubio como un vampiro. En el mismo instante en que sintió el primer diente clavarse en su cuello, se dio cuenta de que aquello no podía ser un sueño y si no era un sueño……..no sabia porque estaba tan pasivo.

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho más porque el desesperado ataque de Atsuro había hecho que acabasen en el suelo: el pelirrojo encima del rubio aun devorando su cuello. Ahora los dientes se habían retirado y era más bien la necesidad de oír gemir a su amigo lo que le mantenía unido a su cuello.

Gemidos que no tardaron en llegar al notar el rubio la calidez del cuerpo que estaba sobre el y sus candentes besos a lo largo de su cuello. Una tortura muy placentera. El rubio decidió dejar que su compañero disfrutase un poco mas de su libertad y le dejo seguir con sus caricias.

Atsuro se sentía mas osado por momentos y cada vez se atrevía a más. Siguió bajando sus besos pro el cuello llegando a la clavícula y dando pequeños mordiscos por ella. Sin dejar de marcar la silueta de Towa con sus manos.

Towa sentía como el calor crecía en su interior y como las caricias de su compañero le hacían perder la cabeza y el poco juicio que ahora le quedaba. Su excitación crecía y sabía que el guitarrista tardaría poco en notarla y quizás asustarse.

Pero más que asustar, le complació. Cuando Atsuro noto la fuerte excitación de Towa una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Parecía que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal por lo que decidió seguir bajando poco a poco recorriendo con sus labios y su lengua toda la carne que tenia a su vista.

El rubio ya jadeaba ante su compañero. Sus labios le hacían enloquecer y su lengua le provocaba unos gemidos roncos como los que hacia mucho tiempo que nadie conseguía arrancarle.

Para Atsuro aquello era una música más que maravillosa y sobre todo incitante. Le incitaba a seguir descendiendo, a seguir besando, a seguir mordiendo, a seguir acariciando…..a seguir perdiéndose en la piel de Towa.

Pero el rubio no le dejo seguir más abajo del ombligo ya que se incorporo rápidamente dejando a un confundido Atsuro de rodillas y preguntándose que habría hecho mal.

La muda pregunta se reflejo en su mirada y Towa sonrió ante ella. Para luego cambiar una sonrisa sincera a una muy picara con la que se acerco a su pelirrojo amigo como un depredador. Atsuro se asusto un poco ante aquello pero sus temores desaparecieron cuando sintió la boca de su amigo uniéndose a la suya y tomando posesión de su boca sensualmente.

Los besos de rubio eran más fogosos y sensuales que los de Atsuro y le hacían perder aun más la cabeza. De forma que con tan solo un beso el calor se instalo en su cuerpo y en su mente las sensaciones se agolpaban una tras otra nublándole la razón completamente.

El rubio disfrutaba con las convulsiones del cuerpo de Atsuro ante sus caricias y como parecía perder la cabeza a cada beso que le daba. Trazo un recorrido con sus dedos al que luego le siguió su boca y su lengua por el. Haciendo que el pelirrojo cerrase los ojos y se concentrase tan solo en las sensaciones y en el placer que sentía.

Towa llego hasta la minúscula toalla azul que llevaba el guitarrista y se entretuvo acariciando por encima de ella la erección del pelirrojo haciendo que este gimiese ante el placer contenido que sentía. Llegados un punto Atsuro no sabia realmente que hacia, sentía las manos de Towa y todo parecía nublarse; sentía su aliento por sus caderas y los gemidos salían inconscientemente de su boca; sentía la lengua del rubio y su cuerpo temblaba de placer ante ella.

Su cuerpo se tenso cuando noto que la toalla ya no estaba en su sitio y que ahora las caricias llegaban directamente a su piel sin ningún impedimento. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que parara antes de llegar a un punto donde no pudiese volverse atrás pero mientras intentaba pensar algo coherente que decir su razón se nublo al sentir la lengua del rubio en su palpitante erección.

Un placer que jamás había sentido le invadía los sentidos y toda coherencia desapareció de el. Los gemidos salían de su boca sin control y su cuerpo se estremecía de arriba a abajo al contacto de la lengua del rubio con su piel.

Towa se divertía por los estremecimientos de su compañero que parecía que nunca había experimentado ningún placer. Estaba totalmente ido y solo disfrutaba. Aquello era algo que no se podía dejar desaprovechar. Así que empezó a lamer, acariciar y hasta morder mas rápido la erección de su compañero. Ahora a los estremecimientos se les unía el movimiento involuntario de las caderas del pelirrojo en busca de más placer.

Atsuro arqueaba la espalda ante aquel placer tan delicioso, sentía la húmeda boca de su amigo en su miembro y su lengua recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo y se sentía morir de placer, aquello era una tortura pero no iba a decirle que parase por nada. Y hablando de parar Towa disminuya el ritmo para no hacerle llegar al orgasmo tan rápidamente pero el pelirrojo no parecía estar por la labor de que lo dejasen así porque cogio la cabeza del rubio y empezó el mismo a marcar el ritmo que quería.

El rubio sonrió y no pudo más que hacerle caso si era lo que quería el no se lo iba a negar. Siguió aumentando el ritmo hasta que sintió que el pelirrojo se tensaba y un líquido caliente inundaba su boca. El gemido sordo que emitió Atsuro casi se podría haber oído desde el otro lado del edificio.

Atsuro intentaba calmar su respiración mientras el rubio seguía entre sus piernas deleitándose con su piel y su esencia. Cuando termino se acerco a Atsuro que estaba echado en el suelo con una mano sobre la frente intentando recuperar el aliento y tenia los ojos entrecerrados. Se quedo tumbado al lado de el mientras veía como la respiración del pelirrojo se intentaba calmar.

Ahora dirás que estas arrepentido, ¿verdad?- pregunto Towa

Si te digo la verdad….-empezó Atsuro calmando su respiración.-si me arrepiento….

Towa dirigió su mirada a la pared para no tener que mirar a su amigo y afrontar la incomoda situación. Tendría que haberse contenido….

…..me arrepiento de haberme corrido en tu boca….no es justo….

¿Perdón?- Towa se giro alucinado hacia su amigo, ¿había oído lo que el creía?

El rubio se encontró con una mirada picara y hambrienta, un escalofrió le recorrió de arriba abajo; al parecer aquello no había acabado…..aun no.

El pelirrojo se tiro sobre el aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Towa estaba alucinado, desde cuando el guitarrista era tan lanzado, quizás si que era un ángel de alas negras como su tatuaje.

Towa instintivamente paso las manos por los muslos del chico acariciando en su ascenso el lugar donde estaba aquel tatuaje secreto que acababa de descubrir hasta llegar al cuello donde enredo sus brazos en el cuello del guitarrista y le empujo hacia el para poder besarle.

El beso era hambriento, desesperado. Lleno de una pasión y un deseo contenidos y que los dos querían liberar. Towa acariciaba la espalda de Atsuro mientras este se dedicaba comerle la boca y a pasearse sus manos por donde podía.

El pelirrojo se acerco al oído del rubio y susurro suavemente en un tono demasiado pícaro para el gusto de Towa.

No es justo que tu aun tengas algo con que taparte, ¿no crees?

Towa la principio no entendía aquella afirmación hasta que se percato de que el aun llevaba su ropa interior puesta a diferencia de su compañero cuya toalla estaba olvidada en un rincón junto a la puerta.

El pelirrojo se separo de Towa, se incorporo y le tendió la mano al rubio para que hiciese lo mismo. Towa acepto contrariado por aquello. Pensaba en que otra sorpresa mas podría darle el guitarrista antes de que la noche acabase.

Atsuro se acerco al rubio y le hizo retroceder progresivamente hasta que se encontró con su cama detrás de el. Después el pelirrojo le empujo sobre la cama y se coloco encima de él rápidamente. Towa le dejaba hacer, después de todo nunca venia mal que alguien hiciese el trabajo por ti.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que le atase las manos encima de la cabeza con la minúscula toalla con la que antes había estado vestido. La cara de sorpresa y confusión de Towa hizo que el joven pelirrojo soltase una risita al tiempo que ponía su boca a la altura de la del rubio y volvía a besarle.

Atsuro disfrutaba en su papel de dominador tanto como Towa en el de dominado. El rubio estaba aturdido, no pensaba que las cosas podrían acabar de esa forma y menos con el pelirrojo. Aquello era un poco extraño y lo mas extraño de todo es que no sabia donde demonios había aprendido el guitarrista esas cosas.

Parece que guardas muchos secretos Atsuro.-dijo el rubio tranquilamente desde su posición.

Verdad que si.-contesto el pelirrojo.-Y aun no has visto ni la mitad.

La mirada hambrienta de Atsuro hizo que Towa temiese y desease aun más a su amigo. Un deseo que se hacia patente en su cuerpo por momentos y que las caricias que siguieron a aquella declaración reafirmaban.

El pelirrojo hizo un camino por el cuerpo de Towa similar al que había hecho el anteriormente, provocando que los gemidos saliesen de su garganta sin control. Con un rápido movimiento el rubio quedo despojado de toda prenda y sintió los besos de su compañero a lo largo de sus muslos y de su ingle.

Pero el a diferencia del pelirrojo no podía mover la manos y tampoco podía obligarle a que atendiese su excitación como el había hecho por lo que los gemidos se habían vuelto mas roncos y su frustración solo provocaba que cada caricia le hiciese disfrutar mas.

¿Dónde has aprendido a ser tan malvado?-pudo preguntar entre jadeos.

¿Sorprendido? Pues prepárate para lo mejor.

Towa iba a replicar pero no tuvo oportunidad. La boca de Atsuro cubría todo su miembro y le hacia delirar aun mas de lo que el deseaba. Casi gritaba de placer por lo que le estaba haciendo y cada vez era más el placer y la excitación.

Atsuro disfrutaba con el sonido de los gemidos de Towa y de paso el mismo se iba excitando a cada paso. No podría aguantar más, necesitaba sentirlo en su interior; si antes le deseaba ahora más todavía si cabía.

Towa noto como Atsuro paraba sus caricias y se incorporaba hasta quedar a su altura mirándole con los ojos nublados de deseo. El pelirrojo se acerco a el y volvió a besarle aun mas profundamente que antes. Towa se sorprendió pero correspondió al beso mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el que estaba encima de él.

Cuando el beso se rompió la simple afirmación le sorprendió.

Te necesito, dentro, ahora.

Atsuro le miraba suplicando ciego de deseo, no podía negarse, ahora ya no. Pero antes….

Antes de nada podrías desatarme, ¿no?

Lo siento, pero así era más interesante...-contesto con un puchero el pelirrojo.-…e intenso.

Otra mirada cargada de lujuria. Si seguía así le iba a volver loco con solo que le mirase.

El rubio se incorporo un poco para besarle de nuevo y luego le hizo sentarse sobre sus caderas. Ya que estaban así, no iba a perder más tiempo. Atsuro se sorprendió un poco pensando que quizás no iba a aceptar pero tardo poco en darse cuanta de que si que había aceptado.

Towa le besaba la boca y el cuello para relajarle y excitarle más. Atsuro gemía quedadamente al sentir a su amigo besarle y acariciarle lentamente. Towa seguía bajando sus caricias por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero donde introdujo un dedo en la entrada del guitarrista.

Atsuro se tenso ante la invasión pero los besos de Towa en su cuerpo le calmaron y poco a poco se hizo a la invasión. Cuando los gemidos volvieron a la boca de Atsuro un nuevo dedo se introdujo en su interior ayudando al otro. Más besos, más mordiscos en su cuello. En un momento de lucidez pensó en como haría para taparlos al día siguiente, pero el momento de coherencia duro poco al sentir el tercer dedo en su interior. Ahora fue un gemido desgarrador lo que se oyó y Towa tuvo que besarle para que el sonido no se extendiese.

Atsuro tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Towa intentando recuperarse de la invasión. Mientras, jadeaba recuperando el aliento. El rubio sentía el caliente cuerpo de su amigo sobre el y cada vez sentía un deseo mayor de poseer ese cuerpo. El pelirrojo se separo un poco del rubio y le miro directamente a los ojos, con pasión, deseo y con ansia. La invitación estaba clara: quería que el rubio se hundiese en su cuerpo.

Towa no le hizo esperar más. Saco los tres dedos del interior de su amigo, que gimió ante su acción, para después acercar su erección hacia la entrada de su compañero. Atsuro se tenso ante la proximidad de la invasión pero se relajo al sentir los labios de Towa recorriendo su cuello.

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando sintió la invasión de un cuerpo caliente y duro. Al principio solo fue eso, la invasión; el rubio no se movía esperando a que su amigo se acostumbrase a la situación. Con el tiempo las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y los gemidos volvieron a oírse.

Ahora no solo el pelirrojo era el que gemía, el rubio también lo hacia al sentir el caliente cuerpo de su amigo unido al suyo y moviéndose a cada movimiento junto a el. Una deliciosa tortura y una danza sensual que le hacia perder la cabeza por momentos.

Los cuerpos de los dos chicos se movían juntos buscando el máximo placer en su rozamiento y en sus movimientos y acercándose lentamente al clímax. Estado que no tardo en llegar aumentando con ello la rapidez de los movimientos y los gemidos que se convirtieron en gritos ahogados.

El primero en abandonarse al placer fue el rubio que sentía como el calor del cuerpo de Atsuro le hacia perder la cabeza y la conciencia por momentos. Su cuerpo se tenso ante la proximidad del clímax y toda su esencia se derramo en el interior del pelirrojo que estaba sobre el.

Atsuro sintió el abrasador liquido en su interior y fue el ultimo estimulo que necesito para después alcanzar el clímax tras su compañero, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del rubio soltando un profundo gemido y hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Sus respiraciones se intentaban acompasar mientras el uno se abrazaba al otro. Ninguno quería separarse, no querían saber lo que pasaría después...pero...inevitablemente lo hicieron y los dos a la vez.

El pelirrojo se irguió y miro a los ojos castaños de Towa con temor. El rubio tenia su misma mirada y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta una sonrisa apareció en sus caras, al parecer estaban pensando lo mismo.

Creo que la pregunta sobra, ¿no?

Si, creo que se la pregunta, pero la respuesta...no se...tendrás que decírmela Atsuro.

mmmmm...no se si la mereces.

Atsuro...por favor...- susurro mientras le acercaba a el y le mordía suavemente el cuello.

El pelirrojo tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no ponerse a jadear en el mismo momento en que los labios del rubio tocaron su piel, y como sabia que si seguía así no podría resistirse, prefirió contestar a la pregunta.

Si...

¿Si que?

Que te quiero, pero ahora déjame el cuello en paz, ¡¡por favor!

Esta bien.

Towa se alejo de el riendo y Atsuro puso una cara de enfadado que poco tenia de verdadera.

Ven.

¿Que?

Que vengas...

¿A dónde, ya estoy pegado a ti Towa

Ven a mí. Quédate aquí conmigo para siempre.-los ojos marrones del rubio se clavaron en los del pelirrojo.- No se te ocurra alejarte de mi, nunca...jamás...- susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los de su compañero.

Atsuro sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, si aquello no era una declaración de amor... Unió su boca a la del rubio con pasión mientras Towa sonreía, al parecer sus palabras habían surtido efecto.

Después los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, mañana ya seria momento de explicaciones y de respuestas, la noche era solo suya...

**FIN**

**N. de la autora: **¿Qué puedo decir? Pues que acepto tomatazos, gritos, etc...De todo excepto virus, ya tengo bastantes en el ordenador --. Bueno si a alguien le gusta (cosa que no creo que suceda) un review se agradecerá y me hará feliz (bueno cualquier cosa me hace feliz pero los reviews mas)

Un beso,

**AYA K**

_Terminado: 11 de Junio de 2005_

_Publicado: 11 de Junio de 2005_


End file.
